duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Pre-Generated Familiars
This page is provided for people who want to make familiars of their Mages but find the customization system too cumbersome. You can choose a pre-generated familiar from the list below and modify its basic stats as listed on the template page. All Familiars cost 3 xp/dot and require a bonding ritual as listed on the main familiar page. Want something not on the list? Send a mail to Chance! 0 Dot Familiars *Sentient Laptop Computer . 1 Dot Familiars *Bear *Elemental *House Cat *Large Bird *Raccoon *Wolf . 2 Dot Familiars *Dragonling *Lynx/Bobcat . Using a Template to Create a Familiar Familiars range in strength from fairly weak to very powerful (1 to 5 Background dots). Their stats are generated as follows: 'Basic Information' Name: '''Name your familiar. Easy enough. '''Background Dots: *Assign your Mage's Background dots to Familiar, and record this. This is the relative strength of your Familiar, and will allow you to choose abilities for your Familiar to provide. *A player may not have more than 3 dots in Familiar without prior ST approval. Type and Form: ' *Enter the information (Attributes, Abilities, Charms) for the familiar type's basic template. Pay the cost for your familiar's form, in dots. *Whatever dots remain are your Trait Pool. For example, if you spend 3 dots in Familiar, and use a 1-dot familiar form, your Trait Pool is (Familiar dots 3 - Form dots1) *Note down the modifications for each additional dot of Familiar and enter them on your sheet. . 'Traits: Follow these steps to customize your familiar: *''Attributes:'' Use the total number of attribute dots provided to increase your familiar's abilities. All Mental and Social Abilities start at 1, unless specified. Any Physical abilities not specified also start at 1. *''Abilities:'' Spend abilities as specified on the template. *Add Willpower ''as specified. *Add ''Essence ''as specified. *''Freebie points: ''Spend freebies as specified. **Attributes: 5 **Abilities: 2 **Willpower: 2/point **Essence: 1/point **Charms: point cost listed *''Bans: **Add 'Bans '(up to -7) to gain additional freebie points. **Bans are Flaws for Familiars. There is a limit of -7 just like a character, but the Flaws must both fit and be played. In addition, they cannot replicate Form qualities. (For example, a gnome familiar cannot be given the Short flaw, since he already possesses it in his Form stats.) **Most Bans are spiritual, psychological, or mystical compulsions or prohibitions. For example, a raccoon could have the Ban: Compulsively Washes Food in Water. . 'Finishing Touches: ' Detail how your mage came to pacting with the Familiar, and how their relationship is, as a rule. Add a list of duties or expectations on each side, where appropriate. Having a familliar is much like having a totem spirit. There are usually conditions and bans attached to the deal that the Mage must follow to keep the familliar satisfied. . . Other types - form data, additional details to come. Additional templates will be added over time. . Category:Mage Category:Familiar Category:Spirits Category:House Rules